


Stealing

by Yamgeta1406



Series: Leorio is a Spider [2]
Category: Hunter X Hunter
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Gen, Genei Ryodan | Phantom Troupe Member Leorio Paladiknight, Pre-Canon, Short & Sweet, Underage Drinking, Younger Leorio, edited 1/16/2021 at 2 am, leorio being a little shit, thinking of adding more
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-02
Updated: 2020-12-03
Packaged: 2021-03-09 19:00:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 380
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27851270
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yamgeta1406/pseuds/Yamgeta1406
Summary: Uvogin just wanted his drink dammit.
Relationships: Genei Ryodan | Phantom Troupe & Leorio Paladiknight
Series: Leorio is a Spider [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2038866
Kudos: 10





	1. Beer

The troupe had just got back from a job and Uvogin was ready to relax and have a beer with the other members. Only one problem.

“Hey, where’d my beer go?”

Silence. And then some giggling. Some of the troupe members were looking past Uvogin, but before he could turn around, Chrollo spoke up.

“Leorio, you wouldn’t know where Uvogin’s beer is, would you?”

That got Uvogin turning around. Behind him, Leorio was looking at him. There was something in his hand and it was quickly brought to his lips, before he knocked his head back and downed Uvogin’s drink in one go before running off, down the pile of rubble he was standing on. 

“You little shit!”

And with that Uvogin took off after him with all off the troupe members laughing their asses off as a parting gift.


	2. Proud

Leorio had somehow managed to steal Uvogin's beer without him noticing. Even Chrollo was impressed. Sneaking anything past a Phantom Troupe member was an incredible feat all on its own, everyone knew this.

“Don’t kill him Uvo,” Shalnark yelled after them, but they most likely couldn’t hear him.

A faint “No Promises!” was heard followed by a loud scream and the sound of something large hitting a wall, most likely Uvogin’s fist, before Leorio appeared from one of the crumbling walls. He made a beeline towards Franklin before getting in his lap and wrapping his arms around him as much as he could with a mad pout on his face, which resulted in another bout of laughter from the troupe.

Feitan spoke up first. “You okay?” 

“Yeah, I’m _tootally_ fine, it’s not like I almost got MURDERED.” 

Even with the bandanna on, everyone could see his annoyance. “Little brat, maybe _I_ should murder you.”

“Please don’t.”

Another bout of laughter. And then Uvo bust through the door.

“WHERE IS HE.”

“He right there.”

“Dammit Feitan, you freaking traitor.” Leorio yelled, jumping out of Franklin's lap and sprinting towards the wall farthest from Uvo. Leorio knew that Uvo’s size and strength gave him a disadvantage when it came to speed and he was determined to use it against him. He was certainly more skilled than when he first arrived in Meteor City. And the troupe was more than proud of him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I feel like Leorio would have an ability similar to Diver Down, him would allow him to travel between solid objects so that the deal with how Leorio appeared from a wall and was making his way towards one at the end.

**Author's Note:**

> I was thinking about the drinking scene in the Yorknew arc and how in the manga Leorio adds that he started drinking at 12 and it turned into this. Don't worry there will be a scene where the phantom troupe is proud that Leorio has started stealing shit.


End file.
